


Red Is Not Racy

by gardensgnome



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys run out of fuel returning from a night out. What do you do for entertainment in the middle of nowhere with a cute guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Is Not Racy

Underneath an inky blanket of late night blackness, the car sped it's way along the road away from Deling City towards Dollet. Sleek in form and style, the shiny red convertible zipped along it's asphalt path, the top down and the stereo blaring some club tune as the four men who were it's occupants enjoyed the warm night air rushing around them.

Causally driving the stylish car and tapping his hands on the steering wheel to the heavy beat that pulsed in the air before it was whisked away on a breeze, Seifer snuck glances at the man stretched out beside him who looked delicious as sin. Irvine was dressed to seduce the mind as well as the eyes.

Minus the hat that was perpetually stuck on his head, Irvine's hair was loose in the wind, some tresses occasionally getting caught on the open collar of the metallic purple silk shirt that was loosely tucked into tight black vinyl pants. And Seifer could see every inch of the cowboy's long legs as Irvine was stretched out with his booted feet up on the door. It took all his willpower to keep both his hands on the wheel and not allow one to trace a line up the cowboy's leg.

Looking into the mirror to distract himself from the beauty beside him, Seifer caught Zell watching Squall. Again. Mentally shaking his head, he resisted the urge to sharply turn the car so that the two men would press against each other. While he had agreed to this little outing at Zell's request, getting Squall's attention was up to the tattooed blond. But how the other gunblader was ignoring the blue eyed blond was beyond him. Even he was tempted to look more than once.

Dressed in a pair of midnight blue dress pants with a matching vest and a crisp white shirt, it's sleeves rolled to just above his elbow, the tattooed blond looked the most respectable of the group, even though he had to take the vest off to dance at the club they had recently left. After seeing the shorter blond in his shorts and jacket for so long, Seifer was glad that he scrubbed up well. Now if only one certain brunette would notice and do something about it.

Squall wore his usual leather pants but had changed his white top for a black, body hugging muscle shirt that was streaked with silver. The silver served to highlight the grey flecks in his eyes and showed off his lithe muscled form beautifully. Seifer snorted softly as he watched the brunette shift uncomfortably in his seat as if sensing eyes on him. Looking up, Squall raised a brow at the green eyed blond's scrutiny. Flicking his eyes at the tattooed blond next to the brunette, he hoped that Squall took the hint and turned his attention back to the road ahead of them, only to find that in his distraction, one of his hands had moved and now rested on one cowboy's leg. Irvine's eyes rested on the blond next to him, wide with slight shock. Snatching his hand back, anything Seifer was about to say as an excuse was forgotten as the car began to slow and suddenly stopped. Tapping the gauges, he sighed and got out of the car.

They were out of fuel.

"Hey Seifer, what's wrong," Zell asked as the blond gunblader got out of the car and headed towards the back.

"We're out of fuel," Seifer told them. "Gonna help me push this thing off the road?"

"Sure," said the other three men as they clambered out of the vehicle and together they pushed it to the side of the road.

"What now?" asked Squall as he hoisted himself onto the boot of the car.

Seifer turned to Irvine as the sniper reached into the front of the convertible to retrieve his gun and rolled up duster. "How far are we from your old Garden, Irvine?"

"About two hours walk. Why?" Irvine told them, shrugging into his coat and hooking his gun to the inside.

"We need fuel so we can get to Dollet and the Garden before it leaves for Esthar tomorrow. You and I are going to go get some," Seifer said and followed the cowboy's example and grabbed his gunblade off the backseat, also reaching in the front to grab his coat that had been rolled up next to Irvine's. The sniper eyed the ex-knight's long legs and firm ass, clad in a pair of tight white pants, the shimmering silver stretch top he wore untucking slightly to show a glimpse of golden skin. Irvine sighed and turned away from the temptation, pondering over in his mind as to why Seifer's hand had found it's way onto his leg.

"What about us?" Zell asked, propping himself against the back of the car near Squall. "You expect us to stay here and protect the car?"

"Yes, exactly right the first time, chickie," Seifer said, ruffling the other blond's hair.

"I'm not the one who wanted the go faster car. I told you it would use more fuel than the others but you wanted the red one because it was 'racy'," Zell told Seifer, mimicking one of the blond's earlier words about the car. "Not very racy when out of fuel. And don't call me that!"

"Red is not racy. It's an attention magnet. Bright, vibrant colours are like that," the blond said as he successfully avoided looking at Irvine. Turning to walk up the road, Seifer looked back at Zell and Squall sitting on the car and smirked. "Now, don't do anything that I wouldn't do. C'mon Irvine."

"That doesn't leave much!" Zell called out after the other blond as he and the cowboy disappeared into the darkness.

"That's the idea, chickie. Back soon!" Seifer called back as he and Irvine headed for Galbadia Garden. They walked along in silence before Irvine had to ask one of the questions on his mind.

"What was that all about?"

"Zell wants Squall. I don't know how long for but he finally asked for some help, that's the reason we went out tonight. So Zell could get our commander away from his office. Leonhart's turned into a bloody workaholic!"

"Hmmm," Irvine mused, stopping and looking back towards the vehicle. "Do you think Zell would appreciate some more direct help?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Got an ice spell handy?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand."

"You'll see," the sniper said confidently as he moved to stand behind the blond. Resting his chin on Seifer's shoulder, Irvine held his hands out on either side of the gunblader's body. Seifer brought his hands up and began the spell, icy coldness flowing through his fingertips as he tried to ignore the heated body standing behind him. He gasped as Irvine laced their fingers together, his warm, calloused palms cradling the blond's large hands. Seifer tried to suppress the shiver of want that travelled his body when he felt Irvine whisper a wind spell, the cowboy's breath hot against his ear. Gentle streamers of wind left Irvine's fingers, mixing with the ice spell to create a gentle but chilly breeze that quickly headed towards the unsuspecting pair awaiting their return. Seifer chuckled as he realised that neither Squall or Zell had a coat with them and would need to snuggle for warmth or be a bit cold for awhile. Turning to grin conspiratorially at the sniper, Seifer was surprised to find himself looking at lust filled eyes and a sultry smile.

"My next question is about your wandering hand…" Irvine said, softly brushing his knuckles across a tanned cheek. Leaning in closer he brushed his lips over where he had just touched and smiled as Seifer gasped quietly. What he wasn't prepared for though was when the blond grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, hot lips and a seeking tongue attempting to devour him on the spot. Threading his fingers through Seifer's hair, the cowboy allowed himself to be drawn deeply into the kiss, sucking the blond's tongue into his mouth as one of his hands slid down the coat covered back to draw the other man closer. Pulling back to gasp at the intensity of feeling as their cloth covered erections rubbed against each other, Irvine sighed and pulled away from the welcoming heat and grasped one of Seifer's hands in his.

"Guess that answers that. We need to get going or I'll throw you down here and have my way with you, roaming monsters or not."

"Who said I'd be bottom?" Seifer asked, slightly out of breath from the passionate kiss. Irvine just smiled.

"Let's discuss that later. Right now, we need to get to Galbadia Garden so we can get home and then I'll ravish you." Tugging on the hand in his, Irvine lead Seifer further into the night, his thoughts briefly back at the car they had recently left. Hope Zell gets lucky too.

Back at the convertible, Squall still sat on the boot while Zell played with the stereo. "You'll flatten the battery if you have that on. Plus we'll need to hear if any monsters approach," he called to the blond.

"But it's just so quiet," called Zell as he turned the music off. The buzz of a few drinks at the club was wearing off from the drive through the fresh night air. Seifer had agreed to be designated driver and stay sober if he would next time. Coming around to the rear of the car again, he was about to ask Squall a question when a really chill breeze swept in. It went straight through his thin long-sleeved shirt and froze his skin. He looked up to see the brunette rubbing his arms.

"Did you bring your jacket?" he asked. Seeing Squall indicate no, Zell motioned for the gunblader to get off the boot of the car. "We'll see if there's a blanket or something in here," the blond said as he opened it. Searching around, his hand came into contact with soft, thick fabric and he pulled out the blanket. He offered it to Squall.

"We'll have to share. You don't need to freeze because of me," said the brunette as he jumped back up on the boot of the car. "Sit behind me and wrap it around both of us," he half ordered, making room for the blond behind him. Zell clambered up and got comfy behind Squall, his legs on each side of the brunette. Making sure Squall's gunblade would be within easy reach should they be attacked by monsters, Zell wrapped an arm around the other man an pulled him closer.

"So much for the warm night air," Zell mumbled, ignoring his body telling his mind that this was Squall in his arms and that he should be making moves on his dark haired friend. Zell wasn't sure how long he'd liked the quiet man for but was pretty sure it started sometime after he had revived him once in battle. It had been a bright day, so as he revived Squall, he had used his body to shield the brunette's smoky blue eyes from the sunlight. When those eyes had fluttered open, he had been unprepared to the curling of lips and the sweet smile bestowed on him. Before he could question it, Rinoa had jumped in and hugged Squall. And now…he was sure he liked Squall enough to risk making his intentions known.

"Wouldn't it be warmer sitting in the car?" Zell asked as he buried his chilly nose into the wisps of hair that sat on the brunette's neck. Feeling Squall flinch as his nose touched warm skin, he pulled back slightly and apologised.

"It's alright," came Squall's quiet voice, his arm wrapping itself over the one that held him to Zell's warmth. Tilting his head back to rest on the blond's shoulder, Squall gazed up at the stars. "It's easier to defend ourselves against monsters if we don't need to get out of the car first. And I wanted to watch the stars."

Zell followed Squall's eyes and watched the myriad of twinkling lights above them. "They're so bright out here, away from the Garden and the cities," he heard Squall whisper.

"Yes," he whispered into Squall's ear in agreement and felt the shiver that passed through the brunette's body as his breath bathed the ear in warm air. Then he felt Squall lean slightly and nuzzle his head against his cheek. Thought the movement was unexpected, it was all the encouragement that Zell needed to tilt Squall's head back the other way and expose the warm neck to his lips.

Squall's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the blond's lips lightly pressing against his skin. He had been watching the blond from a distance for some time. After the end of the war, Rinoa had left to see if she could salvage the relationship between herself and her father. She had said that she would return but last Squall had heard, she was back with the Timber Owls and dating Zone. When he had received this information, he's been very relieved that he wouldn't be forced to turn the young sorceress down because another held his affection.

Zell pulled Squall more firmly against him as his lips parted to suck on the juncture of neck and shoulder. Moving the folds of blanket he held into Squall's hands, the blond martial artist ran both his hands down the firm chest and back up, pulling the hem of the black top up so that his hands could freely roam the skin underneath. Squall leaned his full weight back as calloused fingers danced over and pinched his nipples lightly, making them into firm nubs. Near silent moans came from the parted lips to be swept away by the breeze.

Strong hands once again travelled downwards, this time undoing the buckle on the single belt that Squall had chosen to wear tonight and opening the leather pants. Moving his legs wider, the brunette gasped as the warm hand enclosed his growing erection and gave a hesitant stroke.

Behind him, Zell was trying to keep his breathing even and not come in his pants at the breathy sounds coming form the man so trustingly letting him touch his body. Releasing the now darkened piece of flesh from his lips, the blond's lips returned to their earlier place at the brunette's ear. "I want to taste you, Squall."

Squall heard the words and gasped, his cock twitching in Zell's grip as he whimpered sexily in reply. Releasing the blanket, neither noticed the cooler breeze had passed. Squall pulled the black top off of his body as Zell moved to stand in front of him. Firm hands gripped just behind his knees and pulled him to the edge of the car and face to face with Zell.

"I want you," the blond said, looking into lustful dark blue eyes, knowing his own would look the same. Reaching out, he ran a hand across Squall's bare shoulder and into his hair, pulling the brunette closer for a kiss. Licking his lips, Squall took a breath and hooked his legs around Zell, also pulling the blond's body closer to him. "Want you too," he whispered just as their lips met.

Soft skin moved against more soft skin and Squall gasped as Zell's other hand made it's way back to his erection, long slow strokes making him tremble with growing need. Reaching out with his own hands, he began to undo the blond's white shirt and slipped both it and the vest from Zell's shoulders as a seeking tongue swept wetly over his lips. Groaning at the onslaught of stroking hand and probing tongue, Squall opened his mouth and sucked the wet muscle inside. Dancing tongues slid against each other, sharing tastes and breath as the two men sought to be as close to the other as possible.

Drawing back for air, Zell smiled at Squall's light panting and lust glazed eyes as he continued to stroke slowly. Leaning down, he trailed his kiss wet lips over silken skin and hard nipples, over the quivering stomach and navel, seeking the scent that was Squall's alone. Arriving at the dark crisp curls that smelt faintly of leather and of musky arousal, Zell brushed his cheek along the length of Squall's erection, enjoying it's quivering as the brunette moaned quietly above him. Tilting his head, he licked the slit before taking most of the length into his moist mouth, sucking gently.

Squall gasped and bucked his hips without restraint as he was enclosed in hot, wet heat. He could feel the blond's tongue trace the throbbing veins of his cock even as he sucked on the hard length. The brunette tried to restrain his movements as he felt Zell's hands drop away to remove his shoes and then his pants, both tossed on the ground near the vehicle to be forgotten in passion's heat. Grabbing the now naked legs, Zell brought them to rest on his shoulders, leaving the brunette exposed to his every touch. He used one hand to gently fondle Squall's heavy balls, the other travelling to slip fingers between Squall's lips.

Sucking on the fingers in his mouth, Squall watched the stars overhead through pleasure slitted eyes. The things Zell was doing to him made it extremely hard for him to even contemplate controlling his body, not that he wanted to. Seeing the concerned light blue eyes one bright day when Zell had revived him had showed Squall that the others cared for him. And the particular angle of the light shining off of his blond hair had made Squall think of Zell as an angel. His angel.

Drawing the saliva slickened fingers from Squall's mouth, Zell drew them over the pale body laid out on the car and traced the gunblader's entrance. The blond sucked diligently on the flesh within his mouth as he prepared Squall with his fingers, adding another each time the hips began thrusting back against the digits. It was when Zell hit Squall's prostrate and lust hazed eyes looked down at him, begging for some form of release that the martial artist knew he was ready.

Squall felt Zell remove his fingers and could not suppress the small whimper at their loss. Then he felt the blunted velvet tip of the blond's own hardness pushing against him, past the ring of muscle and into his body, filling him in ways he'd only imagined. His legs were lowered from Zell's shoulders and wrapped around naked hips as the blond began to move within him.

Thankful for the tube of lube he'd found earlier in the glove compartment while fiddling with the stereo, Zell revelled in the slick heat surrounding his equally slick erection. He could have just used the lube to prepare Squall, but having the brunette suck on his fingers had been an erotic experience. And now he was moving in and out of the welcoming heat that had only moments before enclosed those fingers. Deeply he thrust, hitting the one spot inside the brunette that would make him beg for more. And he was doing just that.

Squall's world consisted of growing pressure as the pleasure built within him. He constantly spoke, his soft words almost unintelligible as they fell off his lips, a continual command for Zell to go harder and faster and not to stop. But he knew it would end soon when Zell grabbed his erection and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Everything seemed to still for the blink of an eye. Then with a keening sound that was Zell's name, Squall emptied himself all over the blond's hand and his own body.

Zell felt Squall tighten and spasm around him as the brunette was gripped by his orgasm. The blond pumped quickly, his own release upon him as his essences poured into the lithe body under him, Squall's name lost in a moan as Zell's legs gave and he slid backwards onto the ground, taking Squall with him.

When the pleasurable haze left him, Squall found himself on the ground sprawled on top of Zell, the blond still deep in him.

"How did we get here?" he asked, his voice husky as he nibbled on Zell's lips.

"Couldn't stand…You drained me," the blond replied, still slightly out of breath.

Squall carefully levered himself off of the blond and offered a hand. Pulling the tattooed man off the ground, Squall wrapped arms around him and captured his lips in a soulful kiss. Pulling back, he smiled gently as he watched Zell fight to re-open his blue eyes. "Tired?"

"Yeah, little bit," Zell replied, rubbing his eyes. "Let's put the top on the car up and take a nap before Irvine and Seifer return."

Grabbing his leather pants off the ground and shaking them, Squall slid them on and then moved to fix the car for their sleep. Zell just tossed all their stuff on the back floor and shook out the rug for them to use. Once the top of the convertible was secured, Squall climbed into the back and stretched out as best he could, pulling Zell to lay on top of him, the blond's compact form resting securely between his legs. Zell wrapped his arms around Squall and smiled sleepily as the brunette arranged the blanket over their half-naked forms.

"Be mine, Squall?" he asked.

"Yes, Zell. Yours," Squall whispered as he stroked the blond locks, falling into a light doze.

*****

It was a very horny Irvine and Seifer that returned to the car a few hours later with the fuel. Even coming across the occasional monster in the darkness had failed to curb their playful groping, which at one stage had caused Irvine to pin Seifer to a tree. Had a Fungaur not disturbed them then, they would have taken much longer to return to the car. Looking into the now hooded vehicle, Irvine waved Seifer over and pointed inside.

"We have to wake them," Irvine whispered as he leaned in to nibble on the blond's ear.

"I'm not driving either," Seifer said as he reached up to rap a knuckle on the glass. He groaned quietly as Irvine's tongue dipped into his ear as the cowboy pulled away just before Squall and Zell looked up at them. Zell reached up and flipped the latch on the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi to you too," said Irvine as Zell climbed out of the car, minus his shirt and vest, the button on his pants still undone. "Guess you pair kept yourselves amused while we were gone?"

"Huh?…Ah, shit," swore the blond as he turned to reach for his shirt, only to have Squall wrap his arms around his bare chest.

"You're fine as is," the brunette said softly into Zell's ear.

Seifer leered at the pair as he came around from filling the car with the fuel can. "You're driving chickie," he told Zell as he climbed into the back of the car, Irvine close behind him.

"Wha?"

"We just got the fuel while you slept. It's our turn to rest," Irvine said, turning his eyes from where Squall still held the tattooed blond to look hungrily at the scarred blond awaiting him. "We get to play now."

Zell climbed into the drivers seat, grumbling about being expected to drive safely while barely awake. Squall slipped in beside him and rested his head on the blond's still bare shoulder. Zell started up the car and turned the stereo back on before wrapping an arm around his new lover. Looking into the mirror to see if the other two were indeed resting like they claimed they would, the blond's jaw dropped and he quickly glued his eyes to the road , even though what he'd seen was firmly fixed in his mind.

Squall felt Zell's attention jerk back to the road and turned to see what had made the tattooed blond react so. He gasped at what he saw, then grinned at the thoughts that came immediately to mind.

Irvine and Seifer had wasted little time once the car doors closed. Disrobing in a confined area while groping and kissing was a small challenge but one they both attacked with relish. The moment Seifer had the cowboy's top off, he attacked his chest, nipping and sucking ravenously at the Galbadian's nipples. Irvine's hands were not idle as he was so pleasurably attacked. Opening the blond's white pants, he managed to get Seifer to rise up a fraction as he pulled the pants down some. With Seifer straddling him though, Irvine could not remove that clothing. He nudged the blond into moving off his lap to remove the pants.

Seifer quickly took off the clothing and happened to look up towards the front. Squall was observing them, his eyes hooded with rising desire. Seifer leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips over the brunette's and then whispered something in his ear that made the other gunblader smile sexily. Then he turned his attention back to Irvine, settling himself across the sniper's lap again.

"What did you say?" the cowboy asked, nibbling on the blond's ear as he removed his shirt.

"You'll see," came the reply as Seifer's hands moved to stroke the cowboy through his vinyl pants. "You're wearing too much."

In the front of the car, Zell fought with his mind and raging hormones to concentrate on the road. He could hear all the noises coming from less that a few feet away. The kissing, the groping, the shedding of clothes. It was making him really horny. He almost jumped out of his skin when Squall's wet lips made contact with his neck and began to nibble.

"Whatcha doin', Squall?"

"Mmmm," was the reply of the brunette as he began to trail his lips lower, ducking under Zell's arm to rest his head on the martial artist's lap, facing his obvious erection. The blond looked down quickly as the brunette lightly began to tug the zipper open before flicking his eyes to the mirror. Irvine's eyes watched him, crinkled as the sniper smirked at him while giving Seifer a hickey, the green eyed blond riding the cowboy's now slickened fingers. Zell groaned as Squall breathed over his freed cock, and quickly took his foot off the gas and set the car to 'cruise' at a slower speed. Reaching over with his free hand, he opened the brunette's pants and stroked the hard length as his own was engulfed by slick heat.

Seifer wanted to scream with frustration as Irvine teased his insides with his long fingers. He wanted to come so badly but the sniper was denying him that release. He felt the lips on his neck move as if to smile and knew that the cowboy was looking at Zell watching them. And from the gasps coming from the smaller blond and the slowing of the car, Squall had taken his advice and given the other man something to enjoy. But he still wanted to come.

"Ir…vine," he gasped out as those long digits brushed his prostrate again in a teasing manner.

"Yes?"

"You know what," Seifer growled out, trying to glare at the man giving him pleasure. Irvine just smiled lazily and wiggled his fingers. Seifer gasped again. "Don't tease."

"Say it," Irvine commanded in a low, husky voice next to the blond's ear, his teeth biting down on the lobe and sending shivers down the blond's spine. Seifer shook his head.

"Tell me what you want," Irvine commanded again, his fingers stilling and an arm coming around to hold the gunblader still. Seifer whimpered but still said nothing. Irvine removed his arm from the blond's waist and drew his thumb across the weeping tip of Seifer's erection.

"Fuck me…I want you to fuck me…now!" Seifer all but cried as he tried to thrust his hips and gain friction to the hand near his cock. He moaned as the hand moved away and glared at the cowboy. Irvine just smiled sweetly and held up the tube of lube that he had been reaching for. Seifer smiled and took the tube from his hand and then helped the cowboy slide his own pants off.

Squall sucked carefully on Zell's length as he felt the blond fighting the urge to thrust into his mouth. The brunette could hear his lover's ragged breathing as he mimicked what the blond had done to him earlier. Tracing the throbbing veins with his tongue, Squall listened to the noises coming for the back of the car as well. He'd heard Seifer practically beg to be fucked by Irvine and then listened to more clothing being removed. He caught the faint sound of slick flesh moving against each other accompanied by a needy groan and a gasp. Irvine had claimed Seifer. He tuned out some of their sounds and concentrated on his lover.

Zell diligently tried to keep his eyes on the road. Thankfully they were on a straight section because the sight of Seifer riding the sniper was all he could see in the mirror as he continued to stroke Squall. Each time Seifer or Irvine made a noise, the tattooed blond stroked that bit firmer, which caused Squall to suck harder. Their groans rose in volume to join the noises coming form the rear.

Seifer rode Irvine as hard as he could, forcing the cowboy's erection to hit his prostrate each time. Knowing this would cause him to finish before Irvine, he tightened his internal muscles around the cowboy's cock, milking it as much as he could. Irvine gasped as he felt the slick heat become tighter around him. He wrapped his hand around Seifer's weeping erection and stroked quickly as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Come with me," he managed to gasp out as the white heat overtook his mind, making his hips snap up as he called out the blond's name.

"Ir-VINE," Seifer called out as the cowboy hit his prostrate hard, sending him over the edge as the other man emptied himself into the heat surrounding him. Faintly he heard Zell call Squall's name and the breathy sigh of the brunette as they also attained their release. He looked down to smile at the cowboy but saw that the sniper was distracted by something going on behind him. Turning slightly, Irvine's cock still in him, Seifer quickly reached out and snagged Zell's hand, covered with Squall's milky essences, and sucked the digits clean, leaving only a tiny amount for the other blond.

"Hey," said Zell, even as he moved his hand to his mouth.

Seifer turned back to Irvine and smiled sexily as the cowboy drew him close and ran a tongue over his lips. "You missed some," he heard Irvine whisper just before his lips were claimed in a searing kiss.

Squall sat up in the front looking sated and slightly sleepy a little while later to see Irvine and Seifer curled up on the back seat together, dozing under their coats. Reaching over, he retrieved the blanket from earlier shaking it out to find a pair of boxer shorts hidden within the folds. He held them up to the light coming from the stereo and smirked. Obviously Irvine's, as Seifer wouldn't have worn these under white pants. On the red silk fabric were words written in black. 'Red is not racy, but I am.' Guess Irvine really caught his attention, Squall thought to himself as he wrapped the blanket around his body and snuggled under Zell's arm as they headed for Dollet and the Garden.

*****

The following morning as the Garden arrived in Esthar, Quistis received a phone call from one of the vehicle hiring places back in Dollet. She listened calmly as the owner told her to inform the students who had hired the red convertible that the money they had left had more than paid for the extra cleaning required after their outing.

Quistis frowned as she thought over the man's words after hanging up. _'Everything came up spotless, including those white sticky stains on the roof in the rear of the car, and the small dent in the boot was easily removed. And tell them to keep the blanket…as a memento.'_

She had seen them when they had arrived a few hours after curfew. They had claimed car troubles but the owner had not mentioned anything about that. Remembering the lingering looks they were sending each other as she scolded them for setting a bad example to the other students, she thought about how they all looked like teenagers caught playing around. With each other. Quistis felt her face grow hot as she realised what those stains and dents alluded to.

She would not be needing to question them about this outing or future ones. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Best Alternate Pairing - Scarlet Seduction Squall/Irvine contest


End file.
